Mistaken Identity
by InTheCompanyOfDragons
Summary: During what should have been a simple ghost hunt, John ignores Sam's warning that it may not be a spirit after all, and Sam pays the price. Brotherhood AU by Ridley. No copy write infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

Mistaken Identity

It was the spring of 2001 and everything was changing, everyone knew it, it was just a feeling that was in the air around the small formerly tight knit family. Sam was seventeen and he had graduated a semester early from high school and had been helping out with hunts a lot more lately. John seemed impressed by the way his youngest son had thrown himself into his work and figured that now, with high school over Sam was finally joining the family business without complaint but Dean knew the truth. A month ago, Dean had found the Stanford acceptance letter under Sam's mattress. The kid had gotten a full ride and knew what it meant, Sam was leaving for good, and he was hurt that his little brother still hadn't told him, but Dean put the letter back under the mattress and said nothing, he would deal with it later. Sam would have to tell everyone at some point, he was a member of the Brotherhood and even though he didn't proclaim it by wearing his ring, he still had to let Jim and the rest of the Triad know he would be leaving, and that would include telling John Winchester which was a fight that Dean was not looking forward too. When Caleb had gone away to Auburn John had made it quite clear that he thought higher education had no place in the hunting world, while Mackland Ames, Caleb's adoptive father proclaimed that it was better to balance the two worlds, in this sense Sam had the wrong father. Dean pushed the thoughts about the future away for now, he had five months, five months of his family being whole, before it was all over, so for now he focused on the task at hand. Dean stood in the motel room with his brother, father, and Caleb, who might as well be his brother, they were discussing the hunt and as usual Sam and John were arguing, this time about the creature they were supposed to be hunting that night.

"Sam, just follow my orders okay?" John said coldly.

"Dad, this isn't about following orders, I am not trying to piss you off, I just don't think a spirit did this."

"Sam, we have a woman who was murdered in the house, and bodies that have been ripped to pieces. It's a violent spirit."

"Dad, look at the crime scene photos, these people are so ripped up there is no way to tell if all of them is there, you can't rule out this may be something else, we need to research this more."

"Sam, that's enough, we don't have time for more research, we are going after this thing tonight and that is final!" Sam sighed.

"I'll go grab some more salt from the car so we can make some more salt rounds. Is that alright with you sir?" Sam said.

"I'll go help him." Caleb said. John nodded and turned towards Dean to continue talking about their action plan for this hunt, Caleb went out to the Impala where Sam was already standing by the trunk filling a duffel bag with shotguns, shells, and rock salt. Caleb stood beside the kid and began to pass him stuff to throw into the bag, he stopped when he picked up a small black velvet bag, which he opened and a silver ring fell into his hand, a ring that matched the one that him and everyone else in the Brotherhood wore.

"This yours or Johns?" Sam looked at the ring in Caleb's hand and sighed. Sam had gotten the ring the year before at Thanksgiving and he had never put it on, he wasn't sure he wanted to be in the Brotherhood, and getting his ring didn't make him happy or make him feel honored like it had for his brother and Caleb, it made him realize even more how little he wanted this life.

"Mine… Dad keeps his in a wooden box at Pastor Jim's."

"And you keep yours in the trunk?"

"Closest place to home I can keep it." Caleb couldn't really disagree with that. Except for the farm, the Impala had been the only other constant "home" Sam had ever had; he grew up in the back seat of that car, him and Dean both did.

"Guess I'm just surprised you kept it, I kinda figured you didn't want it."

"I don't, but when your Dad gave it to me, he told me I had to decide if this was the life I wanted, but he wanted me to have the ring anyway… I may not want to wear it, but it doesn't change the fact Mac gave it to me." Caleb nodded, when John gave him his ring it was more then just becoming part of the Brotherhood, it was just an honor that John had considered him worthy.

"So level with me, why don't you think it's a spirit?" Sam frowned at Caleb and then rolled his eyes.

"No reason, I am just trying to pick a fight with my Dad, because I have nothing better to do with my life." Caleb laughed and closed the trunk when Sam threw the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Bullshit."

"And how would you know that Caleb?"

"C'mon kid, give me a little credit, the only person out there who knows you better then me, is your brother. If you were just trying to pick a fight, it would never be over a hunt when you know that could jeopardize the lives of everyone you care about." Sam smiled, he couldn't argue that Caleb knew him better then almost anyone, and he definitely knew him better then his father.

"I don't know Caleb, something isn't right about this, but Dad made his choice, so we go, hope to hell he is right, and if he isn't, we get the hell out of there alive."

"Alright, look I respect your Dad, but I got your back kid." Sam walked passed Caleb and back towards the room.

"I know you do Caleb, so I'm sorry." Caleb frowned.

"Sorry for what Sam?"

"That I can't do this forever." Sam went back into the room and the conversation was over, but it left Caleb with a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, but that would have to wait, they had two hours to prep for this hunt. Caleb followed Sam back inside, and began to take out rock salt, and pack them into the shotgun rounds.

"Alright here's what is going to happen. Dean and Caleb, you guys are going to go around back, Sam and me are going to take the front entrance. Since she was cremated, we are looking for anything that could be tying her to the house. Any questions?"

"No sir." The three younger hunters replied in unison.

"Alright, get those bullets ready to go, and load the guns. You have an hour." John went outside without telling anyone where he was going; all they knew was that he would be back in an hour.

"Bossy motherfucker ain't he?" Caleb said. Sam snorted, and Dean just shook his head.

"He is the senior hunter Damien, he has always taken that job a little bit too seriously." Dean replied. Caleb laughed, and the three continued working. Every once in a while Caleb would catch Dean watching Sam, as if he was memorizing what his little brother looked like. If Sam noticed, he said nothing; he just continued to load salt rounds into the shotguns, completely focused on the task at hand. Caleb would have to talk to Dean about that, there was obviously something going on that he wasn't privy too, and it was making him uncomfortable, he wasn't used to there being secrets between him and the brothers. John eventually came back to the room and inspected all the weapons; as if the three younger hunters had never done something as simple as load a shotgun before.

"Alright load up, I'm gonna take the truck, I'll meet you guys there." John said. John grabbed one of the bags of guns, leaving the other on the bed for Sam, Dean, and Caleb.

"Everyone ready?" Dean asked.

"Damn right, lets go kick some evil ass." Caleb said.

"Sammy you ready?" Sam put the magazine of his favourite Taurus into the gun and put it into his waistband.

"Yeah Dean, lets go." The three men made their way out to the Impala, and Sam folded himself into the back of the car, and Caleb made his way to the passenger side. The drive was quiet, each of the three of them in their own little worlds. Dean was thinking about Sam and his plans to leave, Caleb was watching Sam in the rearview mirror, and Sam was still thinking this hunt over, something wasn't right and he knew it. He may be young, but he wasn't stupid and he had hunted his fair share of monsters. Sam sighed; he just had to make sure everyone got out safe. When they pulled up to the house, it looked exactly like what any haunted house in any scary movie looked like. It was old and run down and there were boards over the windows and doors. It was obvious no one had lived there in awhile. John got out of the truck and passed one of the shotguns to Sam.

"Alright boys, lets get this done." Dean and Caleb went around the back of the house and Sam and John went towards the front door, they pried some boards loose and climbed into the house. It was dark, and it smelt like something had died in there, which they all knew, lots of people had died in and around the house. Sam and John searched the main floor of the house, and came up with nothing, and they made their way towards the center of the house and they met Dean and Caleb in the kitchen.

"You guys find anything?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing, anything upstairs? "John asked.

"Nothing, guess this house is clear." Dean said.

"We didn't check the basement." Sam said, John turned towards his youngest son.

"This place has a basement?"

"Yeah… I was looking at the floor plans last night, there is a hatch in the living room floor." Sam walked to the living room and moved back an old dusty carpet, and opened a hatch in the floor; it was dark and musty smelling, John began to enter the basement when a vase flew from a rickety table in the corner, and across the room, narrowly missing Sam's head.

"Dad go! See what you can find." Dean said.

"Alright, if you see it, shoot it." John said and he crawled into the basement. Things continued to fly around the room and Sam, Caleb, and Dean kept shooting, and after awhile there was a yell when one of the salt rounds hit someone… A man flickered into sight, and Dean shot at him again, and it hit the creature, but it didn't seem to hurt him. The creature smiled and flicked out of sight again.

"That isn't a spirit!" Caleb yelled.

"Well then what the hell is it?" Dean said dodging a flying chair.

"Rakshasa!" Sam yelled.

"What the hell is that?" Caleb said.

"It's a monster, corporeal, likes to eat people."

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"Brass knife, which we don't have which mean we have to get out of here-" Sam didn't get to finish his sentence as he was thrown against the wall behind him, and a piece of broken glass was launched into his stomach, Sam folded over as the man flicked back into view and bit into Sam's shoulder, and Sam let lose a guttural scream.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. Sam hit the floor and he struggled to hold himself up as blood flowed from his arm and stomach. At the sound of his sons screams John ran back up the stairs.

"Dean, Caleb! Get Sam out of here." John yelled.

"What about you?" Dean yelled.

"I am gonna go find something to kill this bastard, take care of your brother." Caleb and Dean through Sam over their shoulders and ran out of the house and to the Impala. Caleb got into the drivers seat of the car and Dean got into the back with Sam attempting to stem the bleeding, while keeping the teenager securely in his lap.

"Sammy? I need you to open your eyes okay?" Sam's eyes opened and looked at Dean blearily.

"De?"

"Hey kiddo." Dean whispered.

"Caleb?" Sam looked around the car, and finally met Caleb's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Right here kiddo."

"You guys okay." Dean laughed sadly.

"We're fine Sam, we aren't the ones leaking red stuff all over the seats."

"Wha?" Sam said, he tried to sit up and groaned as Dean pushed him back down.

"Stay still Sam."

"Deaaaan, get it out."

"I will as soon as we get back to the motel, just hang on." Sam rolled his head against Dean's shoulder and his eyes began to slip closed. "Hey, Sammy stay with me okay?"

"Mmmmm… tired…" Dean looked at Caleb in the mirror, Sam was losing a lot of blood, and he was fading quickly.

"C'mon Sam, don't do this to me man, keep those eyes open…" Dean licked his lips and then made a decision. "Tell me about Stanford." Sam's eyes opened into slits and he stared at his brother, Caleb listened carefully.

"How do you know about that?" Dean laughed.

"C'mon kiddo, did you really think my little brother was going to get a full ride and I wasn't going to find out about it?" Sam smiled.

"Guess not… you know everything about me… I'm sorry De… I need to go…" Dean felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I know you do Sammy… just... make sure you come back okay?" Sam didn't answer him and his eyes slipped shut. "Sammy?" Dean shook his brother gently. "Sammy! Wake up!." Dean felt for Sam's pulse, it was still there, going pretty steady, so Sam was still alive.

"Deuce? What do you want me to do? Hospital or motel?"  
"Motel."

"Are you sure? What if he needs a blood transfusion?"

"We learned how to do field transfusions as kids Damien, we will give him my blood if we have to." Caleb nodded, and sped up a little, they had to get Sam patched up and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Caleb and Dean carried Sam into the motel room and put him down gently on the bed closest to the door. Dean was keeping a right hold on the makeshift bandage that was attempting to hold Sam's blood in. Caleb was still having trouble with this entire situation. Sam had been hunting in some way or another since he was twelve, yet Caleb never got used to seeing him hurt. He hated when any of the Winchesters were injured, but there was something distinctly wrong about Sam being hurt because Caleb couldn't help but think of the little boy who had grown up so sheltered at the farm.

"Dean, disinfect that shoulder, and fix it as quick as you can. We need to keep as much blood in his body as possible, I'll work on the glass." Dean nodded and grabbed the scissors out of the first aid kit and began to cut off the rest of Sam's shirt, Dean was trying to keep this routine, but he couldn't help but think that it was Sam's skin he was looking at. Beneath the blood that was still flowing freely, Sam had grown pale. Caleb inspected the large shard of glass, it was a large cut but the glass seemed to have missed anything vital. Caleb pulled the glass out and sopped up the remainder of the blood, as long as they replaced the blood that Sam had lost and infection didn't set in, he should be fine. Dean took a deep breath and dumped alcohol over the shoulder and Sam moaned in response. Sam mustered all his strength and tried to push Dean away, which only shifted the injury in his abdomen, cause more bleeding, Dean pushed Sam back down by his uninjured shoulder.

"Stay still Sammy, you've lost too much blood." Sam stared at Dean with watery eyes.

"M'tired Dean…" Sam whispered.

"I know Sammy, but I want you to stay with me okay?" Sam attempted to laugh but it turned into a cough.

'I can't stay here Dean…" Dean snipped the last stitch in Sam's shoulder, and looked at his brother, they weren't talking about today or about Sam's injury they were talking about Stanford.

"I know Sammy…" Dean said. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, held out a piece of medical tubing and a penknife to Caleb and sat down on the bed beside Sam. Sam needed blood and there was only one way to do it.

"I got the glass out, I am gonna stitch it, and then we are gonna get you guys set up here okay?" Caleb said. Dean checked Sam's pulse again, and it was getting more shallow and irregular, but at least Sam was awake.

"Yeah, just be quick ."

"Caleb?" Sam whined.

"I'm right here Sam." Caleb said. Sam shifted his head towards Caleb and grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

"Take care of my brother okay?" Caleb smirked.

"That's what I do kiddo, I bring pizza, draw dragons and look out for Dean, but right now we gotta look out for you okay? We will talk about all of this later."

"M'kay." Sam slurred and then his eyes closed again.

"He is out again Caleb, you done stitching that up?"

"Yeah, just tying it off…" Caleb clipped the last piece of thread and then picked up the penknife off the end table. "This is gonna hurt Deuce, I gotta dig for your artery so I can tap into it… are you sure you want to do this?" Dean gave Caleb this look that said he had just asked the stupidest question on the planet.

"Damien… its Sam." It was as simple as that Dean's little brother needed help there was no other answer. Caleb nodded and brought the knife to Dean's arm, and Dean held back a scream as blood ran down his arm, but Caleb found the artery he was looking for and put one IV from the tube into Deans arm and kept it in place with gauze and medical tape. The tube filled quickly with blood and Caleb pinched it off while he found a vein in Sam's arm. Sam had surprisingly small veins but after awhile Caleb taped the IV in place and released his hold on the tubing. The blood made his way through the tubing and into Sam's veins.

"You good Deuce?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Dean repositioned himself so he could lie down and he pulled Sam onto his chest and began running his hands through Sam's long hair. Caleb watched the brothers and smiled fondly, thinking about times in their childhood when Dean did the same thing.

"Girl…" Caleb said.

"Doesn't count as a chick flick moment if one of us is unconscious." Dean replied.

"Yeah whatever you say Nancy Drew." Dean frowned.

"Did you just call me Nancy Drew?"

"Yeah you know, fierce, devoted to solving mysteries, constantly causing trouble, and getting kidnapped, yet always coming back for more, and then the fact that you are obviously a girl." Dean laughed.

"You're an ass."

"Never claimed not to be kid. You getting dizzy or anything?"

"No not yet."

"Okay, let me know when you are so I can unhook you."

"Unhook me when he has enough blood running through his veins."

"Deuce, I can't let you drain everything into him, Sam will be fine."

"No Caleb, I have to save Sammy. That's my job." Caleb sighed, frigging Winchester's and their self sacrificing crap. It was going to make Caleb old before his time.

"So tell me about this whole Stanford thing, how did you find out?" Dean sighed and covered his eyes with the back of his arm.

"About a month ago, I found his acceptance letter under his mattress, the geek got a full ride, I guess I was kind of hoping that if I didn't tell him I knew, he would decide to stay…"

"C'mon Deuce, we all knew this day was coming. He has been talking about college since he was thirteen."

"Yeah I know, but I guess I always figured he would grow out of it… I mean, remember when all he wanted was to be a hunter… be a dragon?" Caleb laughed at the mention of the dragons, a childhood story about the mighty dragons who guarded Merlin's castle and protected Prince Samuel from all of the monsters out there.

"Yeah kid I remember… just because he is going to school doesn't mean he won't come back, he may have dreams outside of the Brotherhood, but he has a fierce loyalty to his family, it his one of his greatest qualities, that and his famous stubbornness." Dean laughed and looked at Caleb.

"The problem is, he inherited that stubbornness from Dad, how do you think John Winchester is going to react when his youngest son tells him he is leaving for college? Do you remember what Dad told you before you left for Auburn?"

"I believe it was something along the lines of 'Mac is an idiot for making you do this, there is no place for that world in our life and you are an idiot for thinking you can balance the two worlds' Doesn't mean he is right Deuce, I think I have lived in both worlds quite successfully. You could've too if you had of taken that baseball scholarship to LSU." Dean eyed his friend curiously.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Sam told me. You could have gone you know." Dean was a hell of a ball player, he could have gone to any college in the country.

"I had other obligations Damien, and they were more important at the time."

"Sam would have been fine." Caleb said. John had handed over all responsibilities when it came to Sam a long time ago, and Sam would always be Dean's number one priority.

"Have you been around the last few years? Sam and Dad have been at each other's throats constantly; if I weren't here they would have killed each other. They are so much alike, yet they can't see it. Besides I like hunting, it is what I am meant to do, college was never something I really wanted, it was just one of those moments where I wanted normal, we all went through that, and it went away. I like being where I am." Caleb was watching Dean closely; Dean was obviously starting to get tired so Caleb reached over and pinched the tube so Dean's blood would stop flowing into Sam. Dean tried to brush Caleb off, but he wasn't having any of that.

"That's enough for now Deuce, he is starting to get some colour back, you on the other hand, you are starting to look like hammered crap."

"You're all love Damien…" Caleb unhooked the tube from Sam and Dean's arms, Sam needed a band aid, but Dean on the other hand needed some serious stitches.

"I'm gonna move Sammy to the other bed so I can stitch this up."

"Just leave him there… so I can keep an eye on him."

"Fine. So what happens when you can't keep an eye on him anymore? Are you going to let him go?" Dean sighed and looked at his sleeping brother, who was lying beside him, looking much better, but still injured and sick, he didn't want this for Sam. As much as he wanted to keep Sam with him, his instincts to protect him from all that was evil in this world were stronger.

"I've always tried to give Sammy everything he needed, tried to step in when Dad wasn't there, tried to keep him safe, if this is what he wants, if being here with us isn't enough for him, I'll let him go." Caleb knew how difficult this was on Dean, Sam had always been around, and even when he wasn't with Dean, he was always with someone in their family, someone who was safe.

"What about your Dad?"

"I don't know, he is gonna be pissed… hopefully he does the right thing."

"Yeah… I hope so…" The door, clicked and Caleb pulled his gun out of his waistband pointing it at the door, but it was John Winchester who walked through the door.

"Everyone alright in here?" John asked as he shut the door.

"Yeah, we got Sam stitched up, and Dean acted as a personal blood bank so except for being a few pints low he is gonna be fine. How about you sir? You okay?"

"Yeah Caleb I'm fine… the Rakshasa's dead." John dropped his bags and walked over to the bed and sat down beside Sam, and watched him. Everyone was silent as John reached his hand up tentatively and put it through Sam's hair. John was not the type to give affection openly. Sam shifted under his father's hand and then he opened his eyes.

"Dad?" Sam asked. John smiled.

"Hey Sammy. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, cold…"

"Yeah, that's just the blood loss, Dean gave you some of his, you will feel better soon okay?"

"Dean gave me his blood? Shit, gonna have to get myself tested…" John looked horrified, but then he let out a laugh, which led to Caleb laughing hysterically. Dean was not amused.

"Oh yeah laugh it up guys… I am also suffering from blood loss over here thanks to my geeky little brother."

"I'm sorry I got hurt Dad… I'll make it up to you."

"As much as I like to make a lesson for you boys during every hunt, I think maybe this was my lesson to learn kiddo, I should have listened to you when you told me it wasn't a ghost. So for that I am sorry." Sam frowned and looked up at his father.

"Christo…" Sam whispered, Dean let out a chuckle.

"I am not a demon Sam, I am just admitting I was wrong, but if anyone asks, this never happened."

"I'll forgive if you do…"

"What am I forgiving you for Sam?" Sam looked at Dean who quickly looked away.

"Just forgive me next time I screw up." John frowned, but nodded his head.

"Okay Sammy, just go to back to sleep." Sam closed his eyes and drifted back into an easy sleep in between three of the most influential men in his life.

"We are going to stay here tonight, until Deuce regains his strength, and then if Sam is safe to move we will take him back to the farm to recuperate." Caleb said.

"Okay, I am gonna head out tonight, you boys can take care of this right?" Caleb was about to argue, he wanted tell John to stay with his sons but Dean kicked him gently.

"Yeah Dad, we will see you tomorrow." Dean said Caleb stayed silent, but glared coldly at John making his position well known. John picked up his stuff and walked out of the motel room without looking back. "He feels guilty Damien, we will probably make it to Jim's before him cause he is about to go to a bar and get wasted."

"I know all about guilt Deuce, but it doesn't make it okay to abandon your hurt kid in a hotel room so you can go on a bender."

"I have enough arguments about Dads parenting skills with Sammy, I don't need to have them with you too."

"You're right, I'm sorry Deuce…"

"Lets just go to sleep okay? I'm tired."

"Okay, good night kid." Caleb took the bed beside Sam and Dean, and watched as Dean pulled the covers up over his little brother, and before he closed his eyes, he put his hand over Sam's chest, and fell asleep to the feeling of his little brothers heart beat, knowing that for now in this moment, Sam was here beside him, and for now that was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dean heard the door to his motel room swing shut and he grabbed onto the knife that was under his pillow, and opened his eyes, Caleb was standing across the room putting coffee and grocery bags down on a small rickety table.

"Don't pull that knife on me Deuce, I come in peace." Caleb said, before turning around to face Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes; Caleb always seemed to know exactly what he was going to do.

"Chill out Damien, I'm not gonna stab you." Dean stood up slowly, still fighting off a little bit of dizziness from the night before. He reached for a cup of coffee, but Caleb pulled it away and handed him a bottle of orange juice.

"OJ first, your blood sugar is probably low, then you can have some coffee." Dean was to tired to argue so he just grabbed the bottle from Caleb and drank a little bit of it, before sitting on the edge of the bed beside Sam. "Let me check your stitches."

"Calm yourself Damien, in our line of work, it is no more then a paper cut."

"Humor me Deuce, I had to go digging for your artery last night." Dean relented and Caleb pulled back the bandage, it seemed to be fine, he would get Mac to check it over once they got to the farm.

"Satisfied Reaves?"

"Ecstatic… you gonna wake up Sleeping Beauty over there?"

"Yeah I guess I probably should. C'mon Sammy, time to wake up." Dean squeezed Sam's uninjured shoulder and Sam groaned.

"Fuck off Dean." Caleb laughed.

"There's the drama queen we all know." Caleb said. Sam opened his eyes and rolled over towards the two men with a grimace. He was in a lot of pain, but he pushed himself up trying not to aggravate his stitches. Dean pulled him the rest of the way up and pushed him backwards so he could rest against the headboard.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Dean asked while trying to pull the bandage off of Sam's shoulder but the young hunter pushed him off.

"I'm fine Dean." Caleb snorted.

"Gets bit by a monster, almost dies from blood loss, but he is fine, your fucking Winchester stubbornness is showing Sammy." Sam glared at the older man.

"I don't think that only applies to Winchester's Reaves…" Dean smiled.

"He has a point there Damien, but seriously Sam we are supposed to head back to the farm so you can recuperate, I just gotta know if you can make the drive."

"My shoulder hurts like a bitch, and I'm dizzy and nauseous, but yeah I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Alright, drink some orange juice, eat something, and then we will head out, if you start feeling sick or anything, you gotta let me know okay? Who knows what kind of crap you can catch from a rakshasa." Sam put the bottle of orange juice down on the end table and then pushed the blankets back. "Where you going Sammy?"

"To the bathroom, I gotta take a piss."

"You need some help?" Dean sounded genuinely concerned, but Sam just quirked his eyebrow.

"Why, you want to hold it Dean?"

"Shut up Sam." Sam laughed and staggered to the bathroom, and Dean smiled a little bit.

"Looks like our humor is finally rubbing of on the Runt."

"Oh yeah, he thinks he is hilarious." Dean changed into a fresh t-shirt and grabbed his cup of coffee. After a few minutes Sam came out of the bathroom and made his way back over to the bed.

"Alright, I'm gonna hit the head and then we can get out of here."

"Okay." Sam replied quietly. The small walk had tired him out and he was breathing heavily, but he wanted to get out of here, so he pushed through the pain and pulled a button up shirt out of his bag, he was too tired to change his jeans that he had fallen asleep in the night before, and he couldn't put on a tshirt thanks to his injured shoulder. He put one arm through the sleeve and then tried to put his other arm through the sleeve he put his lip as pain shot through his arm, and he felt himself begin to sweat, suddenly a hand on his arm made him jump.

"Chill out kid, just let me help you." Caleb said. Sam sighed, he knew that this would be held against him later, but he didn't have the energy to care. Caleb helped Sam get his arm through his sleeve, and Sam awkwardly button his shirt.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Sam, lets not Dean though, I don't want him thinking I'm getting soft." Caleb winked and Sam laughed.

"Definitely can't have that, he would never let you live it down." Dean opened the bathroom door and walked back out.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing Deuce, lets get the hell out of here, I could use a relaxing weekend at the farm." Caleb threw his duffel over his shoulder, and as an after thought picked Sam's up as well and then walked out the door and into the parking lot.

"You ready to go Sammy?"

"Yeah…uh Dean?"

"What's up?"

"Can you uh… give me a shoulder to lean on? I don't know if I can make it to the car without falling over…" Dean smirked as a blush creeped up onto Sam's cheeks, but didn't have it in him to wallow in his brother's misery of having to ask for help. In actuality, Dean didn't mind helping Sam out, it reminded him of years past when Sam had been dependent on Dean, before he hit adolescence and his fierce independent streak became a facet in their everyday life.

"Sure Sammy." Dean kept a steady hand around his brother waist as they headed out to the Impala, and he frowned when he noticed Caleb sitting in the drivers seat. Sam climbed into the back and laid his head against the window, Dean smiled knowing Sam would probably fall back asleep soon, and then opened the passenger side door to look at Caleb.

"What do you think you are doing Damien?"

"I can't in good conscience let you drive after the blood letting you did last night kiddo."

"So in other words, you are afraid my Dad will find out you let me drive and he will have you running maneuvers until you leave the farm?" Caleb snorted,

"Hey, I am going to the farm for a vacation, not for training camp." Dean sighed and got into the passenger side.

"You know, you are twenty nine, aren't you a little old to following all of my Dads orders?"

"You keep telling yourself that Deuce, but when you get to be my age, you will still be doing the exact same thing." Dean just shrugged his shoulders; he obviously didn't have an argument for that one.

"For the record, I will cut of your legs if you scratch my Baby." Caleb quirked an eyebrow at his friend and started the car.

"We need to get you a girlfriend or something dude, you are becoming way to attached to this car." Dean laughed and Caleb pulled out of the parking lot. They drove in comfortable silence for a while, with Dean trying to stay awake and Caleb focused on the road. About an hour into the drive Caleb looked back at Sam who was pushed against the door in the back seat and his face was tight and tense even in his sleep. Caleb frowned and shook Dean to wake him up.

"What is it?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

"Check on your brother." Dean frowned and turned around and took in Sam's appearance, he was shaking slightly, and looked like he was in pain even in his sleep.

"Sammy? Wake up." Sam shifted and squinted at his brother.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No…" The younger Winchester said, Caleb and Dean shared a knowing look, if Sam was admitting he wasn't feeling well, he must really be feeling like crap. Dean undid his seat belt and reached over the seat to feel Sam's forehead.

"Jesus Sam, you are burning up." Sam frowned and closed his eyes.

"I can't be… I'm freezing…"

"How long til we get to Jims?" Dean asked.

"About thirty minutes." Dean nodded and then gave his friend a hard stare.

"Make it twenty, and I am gonna call Mac, make sure he is there." Caleb nodded and pressed down on the gas petal, he didn't care if he had to break every speed limit, he was going to get Sam to the farm as quickly as possible. Dean wrapped a spare blanket around Sam and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Mackland Ames."

"Hey Mac it's Dean, are you at the farm yet?"

"I will be there in fifteen minutes, I just got to Blue Earth."

"Okay good, make sure your kit is set up when we get there, I'll see you in twenty."

"Is everything okay son?"

"Did dad tell you what happened?"

"Yeah he called me last night."

"Okay, well I'm not sure, if everything is alright or not we stitched Sam up last night, and gave him a transfusion, but now he has a pretty bad fever."

"Alright, he may have a small infection from the bite, just stay calm and get here, I'll take of him Dean I promise. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Mac." Caleb grabbed the phone from Dean's hand and pressed it to his own ear.

"Hey Dad, actually Dean has a pretty nasty gash on his arm from the motel blood transfusion we did, so that needs to be looked at too, okay? Alright, I'll see you soon Dad." Caleb hung up the phone and threw it back in Dean's lap, who was looking at him with anger.

"What the fuck Caleb? Why did you do that?"

"Because I know you Deuce, and I know you want to take care of Sam, but I can't have you keeling over either, so you are going to let Mac look at your arm, take you medicine like a good little boy, and then you can take care of Sam."

"You are a dick Reaves…"

"Never said I wasn't." Ten minutes later Caleb pulled up to the farm and helped Dean carry a sick and groggy Sam into the house. It was a far cry from the kid who had been joking around earlier that morning. They placed him on the bed in his and Dean's bedroom where Mac was standing waiting for them. Mac quickly checked his temperature and pulled the thermometer back to look at the numbers.

"102.1" It was high but not lethal and Mac got Sam to take two Tylenol before covering him back up with the blankets. "Okay Dean your turn."

"No, take care of Sam first."

"Dean, his fever is high, but it is nothing we can't handle. It was only take a few minutes for me to look at your arm, and then I can tend to Sam's wounds, the longer you argue the longer it will take me to take car of your brother." It was a low blow and Mackland knew it. "You are important too Dean." Dean sighed and took off his jacket, allowing Mackland to look at the injury. "Can you move your hand?"

"Yes Mac, everything is fine, I'm little tired, and it hurts, but I just need some food and sleep and I will be fine." Mac nodded.

"You are lucky, you could have seriously damaged some nerves or something…"

"We didn't exactly have another option, we couldn't take him to a hospital with a bite like that, and we wouldn't have made it here losing that much blood." Caleb said. Mackland sighed.

"I know, you did the right thing, but it doesn't make it any easier for me to deal with. Caleb, can you go grab Dean something to eat?" Caleb nodded and left the room. Mackland turned back to Sam, and Dean helped him get Sam's shirt off. "Do you want to stay for this? Or do you want to leave?"

"No, I wanna stay Mac."

"Okay." Mackland peeled of the bandage on Sam's stomach and prodded at the wound with his fingers, it seemed fine, and well stitched, so Mac put some fresh bandages over it and moved onto the shoulder. He peeled back the bandages and inspected it. Some areas were red and inflamed and were hot to the touch, but there didn't seem to be any pus or anything that would be of any real concern, so Mac cleaned the wound and bandaged it back up.

"How's it looking doc?"

"Just a minor infection, I'll give him some antibiotics to clear it up, he should be fine in a couple days."

"Soups on." Caleb called walking into the room. "Well sandwiches actually, how is our boy?"

"He'll be fine, just let him sleep." So the three men left the room, and went downstairs, so they could eat.

"Have you seen my Dad yet?" Dean asked. Mackland swallowed and looked at Dean sympathetically.

"He isn't here yet, I am sure he is on his way." Dean scoffed and stood up.

"Yeah right, that is how everyone in my family solves their fucking problems, they run away from them." Caleb sighed.

"What was that about?" Mackland asked.

"Nothing Dad, Deuce is just really stressed out right now…" In all actuality Caleb knew exactly what Dean was thinking. John always ran away when he felt bad about something, but at least he eventually always came back home, but what about Sam? He would be leaving soon, and nobody knew how long he would be gone, or if he would ever find his way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The first time Sam woke up he was hot and he began shifting attempting to kick the covers off of his body, and he jumped when he felt a hand on his head.

"Leave them on Sammy, you just gotta sweat it out." The covers were pushed back up to his shoulders and Sam let out of frustrated huff. He opened his eyes, trying to blink away that tired feeling that was coasting through his body.

"Dean?" Sam could see the blurry version of his brother, leaning over him.

"Hey little brother, how you feeling?"

"Mmm… hot, tired, sore."

"Yeah you got a little bit of an infection in your shoulder, but you are going to be fine, go back to sleep little brother."

"I'm not little… and don't tell me what to do." Dean laughed and pushed the hair out of Sam's face.

"You'll always be little to me Sammy…" Sam was filled with a feeling of warmth, before he drifted back off to sleep. The next time Sam woke up, he was very aware that it was not his brother in the room with him, and he opened his eyes, to see a silver haired man that Sam had known all his life.

"Jim?" Sam asked groggily. Jim was the oldest in their family, and he was the Guardian of the Brotherhood, not to mention a devout pastor. Jim looked at Sam over the top of his book, and put it down.

"Glad you are finally waking up my boy, how do you feel?" Sam pushed himself up and grimaced at the pain in his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Jim laughed, the boys who had grown up on his farm had a distinct talent of downplaying how bad an injury was, he believed it was a reminder that they had all been raised around a marine, John Winchester himself and even though Sam was distinctly different from the rest of them, he held on to those qualities that made him in many ways exactly like his father.

"Sure you are Samuel." Sam sighed, Jim always saw right through him.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked automatically, and then blushed slightly when he realized how young he sounded, he sounded just like a sick little boy who needed his big brother with him, and in many ways maybe that was true.

"He went to shower, I told him I would sit with you until he got back." Sam nodded, his head. "What are you thinking about?" Sam met the Pastor's eyes, there was no getting around Jim, the man always knew when one of his boys was having a problem, and he was the safest person to talk to, even if he wasn't under a religious oath, Sam knew nothing they said to each other would ever leave the room.

"Dean knows about Stanford." Jim nodded, Sam had came to him the year before asking for help applying, the Pastor had told him that he could have all of the applications mailed here, but when it came to telling his family, Sam would have to handle that on his own.

"How did he take it?"

"I don't know, he brought it up when I was hurt, I think he was just trying to distract me… I need to talk to him about it, but I don't want him to hate me." Jim sighed, and shook his head.

"Samuel, after everything that has happened, and all you have been through Dean has been a rock through it all. I remember when I first met you boys, Dean was always watching you, making sure you were safe, and I also remember Dean fighting so hard with all of us when we wanted to tell you the truth about monsters, because he wanted you to feel happy, and he you wanted to be a kid. I think you need to have a little more faith in your brother Samuel, because no matter what you choose to do with your life, he will let you do it, as long as you are happy." Sam thought about it for a little while and then turned back towards Jim.

"I know how much he cares about me Jim… and I know that he will let me go if I ask him too but what if I break him by doing this? My Dad can go on, we don't get along anyway, and I can't help but feel like this is the worst thing I could possibly do as a brother." Jim watched Sam, and he remembered days on the farm when Sam Dean and Caleb were all children, and this was a place of solace for all of them and Jim selfishly thought it would be better if he could keep them all here where they would be safe, but Jim knew better. Dean and Caleb had been grownups for so long, and it was time for Sam to go off and figure out what he wanted out of life. He knew better then to clip his boy's wings, even if that meant letting them go for a while.

"Samuel, you know I would never lie to you right?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I am just going to tell you the truth, it is going to be hard on Dean for awhile, but I promise you, that this family will keep him safe and we will hold him together, for as long as it takes, and I am sure Caleb will be more then willing to step up into the brother role for now, until you decide to come back." Sam stared hard at Jim and bit his lip.

"What if I don't want to come back Jim? What if I just want to live my life away from monsters, hunters, and the Brotherhood? What then? Will any of you ever forgive me for that? I don't want to lose my family." Jim already knew that Sam would come back, he had a destiny ahead of him that would bring the Winchester's and the Brotherhood back together again, but it would be along time until Sam would have to step into those shoes, so for now Sam could just be the college bound teen.

"Time will tell what is going to happen, my boy, but for now I will keep your family safe, and Caleb will protect your brother, but you need to talk to him, tell him everything, I don't want this weighing you down anymore, but no matter what happens, or where life takes you, I promise that you will always have a place here, nobody can take that away from you, this is your home Sam, and it will always be here waiting for you, if you need it."

"Okay Jim, thank you." Sam kicked back the covers and stood up steadily, the long sleep had done him wonders, and although he was still quite sore he felt steady on his feet for the first time since the hunt.

"Of course Samuel, where are you going?" Sam grabbed a tshirt and pulled it over his head and then picked up his jeans off the floor so he could change in the bathroom.

"I am gonna shower and get changed and then I am going to go downstairs and eat some breakfast, I smell bacon." Jim laughed and watched Sam go, he sat there for a minute twisting the silver ring on his finger.

"Good luck my boy, I will be waiting until you return to us."

Sam let the hot water run over his sore muscles attempting to keep his shoulder and stomach out from under it, he didn't want the hot water running into either wound, he knew from experience how bad that would hurt, and he turned the water off when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" He called.

"You okay in there Sammy?" It was Dean.

"Yeah, hang on a second." Sam dried off quickly and slipped into his jeans before opening the door, Dean was leaning casually against the wall, but Sam knew his brother and could tell how tense he was. Dean looked up and smiled at Sam.

"You looked better." Sam smirked.

"I feel better now that I don't feel coated in 3 days worth of grime and sweat." Sam winced as he inspected the wound on his shoulder, it was still tender but it seemed to be healing better now.

"You want some help bandaging that back up?"

"Yeah if you don't mind, I can bandage my stomach, but this is too awkward to do one handed." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, shoulder injuries are a bitch. Sit down, we will get you fixed up before we go downstairs, we got Caleb cooking breakfast."

"Is Dad here?" Dean tensed.

"Yeah he got here this morning, why? You gonna go chew him out?" Sam shook his head. "Why not Sammy? He did screw up."

"Yeah, but don't you think this is punishment enough for him?"

"Or maybe you don't want to pick a fight with him cause you are leaving for Standford soon?" Sam winced, and it had nothing to do with the fact Dean was trying to clean and wrap his shoulder.

"I was going to tell you… I was just waiting for the right time."

"When were you planning on telling me? The night you walked out?"

"No, that was the night I planned on telling Dad, I kind of wanted your… okay to go I guess."

"Why do you care so much what I think?" Dean finished bandaging Sam's shoulder and was now sitting beside Sam on the edge of the tub.

"You're my brother, and you spent so much time helping me with homework and stuff. I mean, you were the one I told when I got A's and you were the one who was always so proud of me… I guess other kids have their parents to do all that for them… and I had you. And honestly, I'm not sure if it is even worth going if I know you are disappointed in me…." Dean sighed and looked at Sam, he wanted to tell Sam he couldn't go, but he couldn't.

"I have never been disappointed in you Sammy, and to be honest, I knew that this day was going to come, no matter how much I wanted to tell myself it wouldn't. If this is what you want, I won't stop you. I can't say I understand, because school has never exactly been one of my top priorities, but I also know you aren't happy here. So go, live your life, and know that I'm proud of you." Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, and smiled up at his brother, his hero in so many ways.

"Thank you Dean."

"Your welcome princess, how long you got until you have to leave?"

"5 months." Dean nodded.

"Who else knows?"

"Pastor Jim, you, and I guess Caleb."

"Alright, well then lets make it count little brother. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs, ready?"

"Yeah, lets go." And for just a few hours, Sam forgot about Stanford, and the future and sat there laughing at the men who had shaped his life, and for the first time in months, he wasn't tense, and he was completely happy.


End file.
